1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for use with an implement attached on one end thereof, and more particularly to an ergonomically-shaped handle for use with lawn and garden implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most lawn and garden implements use conventional, straight handles; i.e., an elongated, axial member. Straight handles waste energy. A user must exert a certain grip pressure on the handle to prevent the handle from sliding back and forth in the user's hands. If the handle is allowed to slide back and forth in the user's hands, friction, created at the hand/handle interface, causes blisters to form on the user's hands. To prevent blisters from occurring, the user must increase his or her grip pressure on the handle, resulting in greater stress on the joints and limbs. However, as increased force is applied to the implement, a greater force must be applied by the user to maintain proper contact with the handle and prevent movement of the user's hands along the handle. Thus, as the user's hands begin to tire, they begin to slide along the handle and damage to the user's hands starts to occur.
Various types of angled handles have been developed in an attempt to overcome these drawbacks. Angled handles try to take advantage of a user's body shape and position the arm, wrist, hand and torso in a more relaxed posture. However, these handles fail to take into account the different forces applied to the handle during use. The handle should be configured such that the user can grasp the handle and apply or transmit a force directly to the implement attached to the handle. Proper handle configuration prevents increased exertion by the user while allowing the user to grasp and maintain a secure hold on the handle.